27 July 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-07-29 ; Comments *(Duff Paddy) We pick up the story 3 weeks after the last show, finding Peel in an unusually showbiz mood, with a handover from Alan 'Fluff' Freeman and a bit of banter with his erstwhile Top Gear co-presenter Pete Drummond. Peel also chats about an upcoming holiday to France with his brother Alan and a recent visit to Birmingham, taking in Handsworth market and The Diskery. Sessions tonight come from Roy Harper, Ten Years After and Third Ear Band. *This one is missing the last 22-25 minutes and once again starts a little slowly. It also gets a little crackly towards the end; maybe it was the end of the reel, hence the truncated recording. *Peel is impatiently waiting to receive his record collection, which has been shipped over from the USA and has been held in Customs for a month. He dedicates Roy Harper's "Hell's Angels" to the Customs, "with love". Sessions *Roy Harper *Ten Years After *Third Ear Band #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1969-07-21. Released as Top Gear Session (27th July 1969) (digital EP, 2010, EMI UK) Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) *Ten Years After - Woke Up This Morning (session) *Crosby Stills and Nash - Helplessly Hoping (LP - Crosby, Stills and Nash) Atlantic 588 189 *Fairport Convention - Si Tu Dois Partir (single) Island WIP 6064 *Roy Harper - (It's Tomorrow And) Today Is Yesterday (session) *Chicago Transit Authority - Listen (LP - Chicago Transit Authority) CBS 66221 *Third Ear Band - Hyde Park Raga (session) *McKenna Mendelsohn Mainline - Beltmaker (LP - Stink) Liberty LBS 83251 News *Steve Miller Band - My Dark Hour (single) Capitol CL 15604 *David Bowie - Space Oddity (single) Philips BF 1801 *Ten Years After - Crossroads (session) *Roy Harper - Hell's Angels (session) *Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band - Pachuco Cadaver *Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band - Pachuco Cadaver (brief reprise) (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Johnny Winter - Black Cat Bone (LP - Johnny Winter) CBS 63619 *Third Ear Band - Druid (session) *The Glass Menagerie - Watching The World Pass By (b-side of single Do My Thing Myself) Polydor 56341 *Roy Harper - She's The One (session) *Blodwyn Pig - The Change Song (LP - Ahead Rings Out) Island ILPS 9101 *Tim Hardin - Simple Song of Freedom (single) Verve Folkways 4441 *Ten Years After - Good Morning Little Schoolgirl (LP - Ssssh) Deram SML 1052 *Roy Harper - Hey Francesca (session) Bizarre applause - end of tape File ;Name *(torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 *1969-07-27 John Peel - Top Gear 19690727.mp3 ;Length *01.38.20 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired onMost of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. ;Available * Part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent * Mooo Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Top Gear